1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an event controlling system for use with an event driven system such as a controlling system (including a controlling system composed of nodes connected to a controlling network) and a windows system, in particular, to an event controlling system for uniformly handling various events as well as transmitting and receiving events through a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional event driven system only processes events designated in one system. In other words, such a system receives events from a computer or a controlling unit so as to prosecute the inner process according to the received events.
In such a conventional system, a system in which a plurality of event driven systems uniformly deliver their events each other through a network is currently not available, so there is a problem that it is difficult to set up a new system by combining a plurality of event driven systems.
Moreover, even if events of various event driven systems are integrated and events delivering via network mechanism are constructed, events not in need of processing might be processed, which leads to another problem that the load of a unit that processes such events adversely increases.